


sweet like summer

by lgbtakumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, Gen, KomoShou, Nonbinary Komori Motoya, if you took a shot each time i hated myself while writing this, papico, snake references, you'd be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtakumi/pseuds/lgbtakumi
Summary: komori tries their hand at guessing daishou's favourite flavour of papico
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Komori Motoya, Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	sweet like summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baguantte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguantte/gifts), [floresste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresste/gifts).



> english isn't my first language lmaoskdnjdjd so read with caution 
> 
> i have monkey brain so sorry if things have no plot structure whatsoever??

allow me to paint a picture of how motoya and suguru spend the thirty degree weather together.

its around midday on a saturday, and motoya can feel small beads of sweat forming on their brow. they're laying on their back, one leg dangling over the engawa ledge and the other pulled up. suguru has both of his legs thrown over the edge, his arms spread out behind him to support himself as he languidly tilts his head back.

( _there's the distant sound of cicadas, but motoya blocks them out in order to listen to the faint song playing from the house. miki matsubara sings 'stay with me' from the radio on some 80s station that suguru picked.)_

suguru is pale, dreadfully so. no one would expect him to be the one who loves basking in the warm rays of an afternoon sun, yet here he is. his skin gives even milk a run for its money, and he burns faster than wonder bread, but he always finds his way back into the sunlight, soaking up heat like a reptile on a rock.

motoya is definitely the more tanned of the pair, and yet they can't find themselves out in the sun for more than an hour. 

( _it's been two hours, now, but thats just the effect that suguru has on them_.)

motoya, head angled to the right, traces the usually sharp angles of suguru's profile. ( _a recurring habit, but how could they not_.) suguru's closed eyes made him look a bit more peaceful, and his eyelashes cast little shadows on his cheekbones that made motoya want to kiss him.

a bead of sweat rolls down his throat.

❝i can feel you staring.❞

motoya smiles, bringing their arm over their forehead and brushing away the sweat. they keep their arm there, resting over their eyes. ❝maybe i am. does it bother you?❞ 

❝not really. there's just not much to stare at is all.❞ suguru's voice sounds just as lazy as his body looks, lacking any sort of cadence or intonation. 

motoya grunted, swinging their leg as it dangled. they let out a little sigh as their croc slipped off and onto the moss under the porch. they shimmied down on their back and used their foot to reach it, suguru watching in silence. 

giving up, motoya stood up and slipped their foot in. they turned to suguru as they stretched, hearing a few satisfying pops. they turned back to their boyfriend, who had closed his eyes again.

❝do you want some ice cream?❞ 

suguru peeked one green eye open. ❝sure. i'll take a papico.❞

motoya snorted in amusement. ❝what, you're not gonna come with me?❞ they watched as suguru moved slowly to lower himself onto his back, stretching a little before settling down in a comfy position. he placed his arms leisurely behind his head, looking up at motoya with half-lidded eyes.

❝nah.❞ of course. just like a snake, suguru prefers to be in the sun as long as he could. he'll regret that after he burns, motoya thinks.

they snickered, lightly kicking at their boyfriend's side before heading inside. suguru made a lame, delayed attempt to swipe back, barely knocking motoyas exposed ankle.

motoya wore a pair of jean capris and their nicest neon sweatshirt, under the impression that they would be going out instead of sunbathing all afternoon. they even wore the neon green and pink jumper that suguru said they looked cute in. ( _he had actually said that they looked like a cute little psychedelic watermelon, but motoya heard cute and their brain went blank._ ) and they even put on their good crocs! the white ones! ( _which were close to melting after being in the heat for two hours, but motoya loves suguru more than their crocs, so its fine._ )

and here they were, getting ice cream from the freezer for their reptilian heliophile lover. after grabbing a vanilla coolish for themselves, they paused as they looked at the papico selection.

a little over a fortnight ago, motoya had gotten a special order of assorted papico flavours for suguru's birthday on the first of july. now that they looked at the ice cream, something resurfaced from when they had first bought it.

what was suguru's favourite flavour? 

now, the box had over ten different flavours. thats why motoya had chosen to order it: because they couldn't guess what flavour their boyfriend enjoyed the most. grabbing the nearest grape flavour, motoya went back the the engawa, slipping their crocs back on as they settled next to suguru. 

he was in the same spot that they had left him in, his feet gently swaying over the edge. 

motoya lied down, their head resting on suguru's lap as they handed him his papico. suguru sat up, placing one hand in motoyas hair and using the other to eat his cold treat. 

motoya enjoyed their coolish as they watched suguru gaze out over the moss garden. his eyes were still droopy, and glinted in the sun. he casually ate his papico while stroking through motoya's hair, and motoya watched to gauge his reaction to the papico, eyes squinting up at their boyfriend. 

❝can i help you?❞

suguru looks down with a small smile ( _dyed slightly purple from his frozen treat, which is cute_ ) at motoya, tugging on their ear.

❝staring is pretty rude, y'know.❞ he runs his hand through motoya's hair again, taking a lick of grape before speaking up again. ❝what's on your mind, toya?❞

the casual nickname never fails to make motoya's heart sing, and they look up at suguru with their ears red but their brows furrowed. ❝what's your favourite flavour of papico? i can't tell.❞

it didn't seem like suguru expected that to be what had been plaguing the other's thoughts, but he didn't seem bothered by it. motoya did make up around eighty percent of the nonsense that suguru heard in a day.

suguru blinked, then smiled and brushed the hair out of motoya's face. he finished off his papico, humming, before tracing the small silicone buizel bracelet on their wrist. ❝why don't you guess? if you guess you get a kiss.❞ 

they didn't expect that, in all honesty. ❝but there are like- ten flavours, and then grape! how am i supposed to guess right with a one out of eleven chance? that's a nine percent chance!❞

suguru shook his head, ❝its actually a little more than nine-❞

motoya swatted at their boyfriend's face, aiming to pinch his purple tongue when he stuck it out at them. ❝shut up you nerd, i didn't come here to get attacked. and its basically nine, so my chance for guessing first try is still low!❞ motoya mocked a pout as they whined. ( _which suguru actually found kind of adorable, but he'd rather bow to kuroo than admit that._ )

( _that's actually not true, he'd rather die._ )

❝how am i supposed to get a kiss with that low of a chance, suguru?❞

humming, said boy leaned down and placed a kiss on their nose, grinning at their scandalised face as he backed away. ❝i never said you wouldn't get a kiss of you guessed wrong- i said if you guessed, you'd get a kiss. if you guess right i'll kiss you on the mouth. that fair?❞

❝yeah...❞ motoya breaths out. they will their ears to return to their natural colour, squeaking out the first flavour that pops to mind. ❝its not pistachio, is it?❞

a kiss to their temple. ❝no. guess again.❞

motoya suppressed a giggle, lamely. _why. why is he like this? it's so not fair._ ❝chocolate coffee? no, green tea?❞

suguru planted one on motoya's chin and forehead, making a show to ghost over their lips teasingly. motoya shoved his chest, ears flaming. ❝you jerk! just tell me!❞

❝nah.❞

❝fine- caramelised banana?❞ a kiss to the cheek.

❝peach? grape?❞ the other cheek and their eyelid.

motoya sits up, ears, neck, and face aflame. ❝you are so infuriating-❞

❝no, no. keep guessing.❞ suguru smiles at them, annoying little smile and slanted eyes sparkling with amusement. ❝this is fun.❞

ice cream trash forgotten besides them on the porch, motoya grabs suguru by the face and gets in close. they're straddling suguru's hips now, and they resemble a strawberry at this point. ❝tell me or i'm leaving you, suguru.❞

( _it's an empty threat and they both know it, from the gentle touch of motoya's fingers curling in suguru's hair, and the way their eyes twinkle with mirth_.)

❝you wouldn't. now guess again, i want to kiss you some more.❞

( _yeah, that was definitely an empty threat_.)

❝fine. strawberry?❞ that earns a kiss to the throat, and a light laugh as they squirm. 

suguru nuzzles his nose into their neck, smiling mischievously. ❝no. it's a lot more simple than you think, toya.❞

motoya gasps. ❝no! is it the white sour flavour?❞ when they get a grape-flavoured kiss to the lips, they pinch suguru's ear. ❝you're so boring! i get you ten different flavours and you like the most basic one?❞ suguru squirms to release his ear from the iron grip, whining.

they laugh as suguru nuzzles his face in more, leaning back on the engawa as he brings motoya with him. ❝what's wrong with that? you got a vanilla coolish. thats the basic flavour, too.❞

❝because it was the only one you had in the freezer! you know i like the cookies and cream flavour. you're just a basic-❞

suguru kisses them, then, with a laugh shared between their lips.

that day, motoya leaves the daishou household with purple lips, a taste of grape on their tongue, and 'stay with me' on repeat in their mind. _(and maybe a sunburn, but they do say love comes at a price._ )

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time a paragraph starts with 'motoya' and you'll die fr
> 
> so i haven't seen many fics for these guys and i thought i'd try my hand at it lmao,,, 
> 
> my dad ordered me this big assorted papico thing for my birthday once and i couldn't choose a favourite flavour so this is kind of based off of that
> 
> i love them sm and i hope i didn't get their characters too ooc??? this was so short jskaldjsk im sorry


End file.
